


3am

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn's back!!, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Parenthood, THIS IS RIDICULOUSLY CUTE, and they're very good dads, i told you i wasn't done writing about her, she's just too cute how can i not, spot and race are DADS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: Spot and Race are new fathers trying to get their baby on a sleep schedule. Aka: Spot Conlon gets introspective with his baby at 3am.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> it's fluffy, it's cute, it's sprace, there's a baby. what more could you want?

*

Spot Conlon was used to staying up late and never really had any problems with late nights, or even all-nighters. But his lifestyle changed a lot the older he got. The stamina for the all-nighters he’d had in college was significantly less. He had a schedule now. Go to bed by midnight, up by seven, out the door by eight, in the office by eight-thirty. When he was younger the thought of stability and routines were both terrifying and repulsing, but now that he had it, Spot wished he didn’t waste so much time avoiding it. He’d spent a lot of time as a young adult avoiding the life he  _ loved _ now, and was internally fighting regretting all the wasted time. 

Younger Spot was terrified of the things that made Older Spot so happy. Younger Spot was afraid of school and doing anything that wasn’t sports. Younger Spot was afraid of the way he felt about his best friend. Younger Spot was afraid of getting a job and an apartment. Younger Spot was downright  _ terrified _ of getting married or having kids or settling down. 

But Spot faced all his fears. He quit sports, went to law school, got a great job as a lawyer at an extremely competitive law firm in downtown Manhattan, moved in with his boyfriend, eventually got  _ married _ to his boyfriend, and settled in a life together. 

And now they just adopted a child. Which was sending their lives down a whole ‘nother crazy road Spot never wanted. But now that he was on it, he didn’t know why he’d ever wanted anything else. 

It was three am, way too late for Spot to be happy about being up, but this time, he didn’t mind. He stood in the lush apartment’s kitchen holding a baby in one strong arm, rocking her as she fussed, simultaneously making a bottle with his free hand. He bounced the baby gently, screwing the lid of the bottle on tight and shaking it gently before offering it to the infant, letting her eat. 

Spot and his husband Race finalized the adoption of their daughter only a week and a half ago, and despite the parenting classes, baby books, social worker visits and advice from their friends, having a baby was still an insane change. They’d waited for  _ years _ for the chance to adopt a baby and went through a rigorous adoption process once they were finally off a waiting list and matched with a child. 

And then just like that, Brooklyn Higgins-Conlon was theirs. Their apartment became overrun with baby supplies. Bottles and toys and strollers and diapers and blankets and onesies filled every corner of their formerly-typical-guys’-apartment. Instead of takeout and beer, their fridge was now filled with baby food and formula. Race and Spot had been taking turns staying up with their new daughter as they attempted to get her on a sleep schedule like all the books said they were supposed to. But like her fathers, Brooklyn Higgins-Conlon seemed not to care too much about rules, or following them. 

Spot swayed back and forth, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched Brooklyn drinking from the bottle hungrily. 

“Geez kiddo,” he said softly, “Ya only ate a couple’a hours ago, you’s actin’ like we’s starvin’ ya.” 

Brooklyn’s big dark eyes were drifting shut as she continued to eat. 

“And now you’s gonna crash on me?” Spot teased, “After all’a that fuss?” 

Brooklyn snuffled, finishing the bottle and sighing a little as her tiny eyes shut and she promptly fell asleep. Spot set the bottle down on the table and shifted the baby in his arms so she snuggled into his chest. Spot glanced at the clock. 3:34am. 

Rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand, Spot carried his sleeping daughter back to his and Race’s master bedroom, setting her down in the crib at the foot of their bed, and then climbing back into bed next to his sprawled out husband. Spot just slid his hand around Race’s waist, getting comfortable and closing his eyes, when he heard whimpers. 

_ Nononono. Please stay asleep. _

The whimpers turned into whines. 

_ Ugghghhhhh. _

The whines quickly turned into cries, which reached screeches within seconds. Spot groaned, Race stirred next to him, shoving his head under the pillow, slapping at Spot lazily.

“Spottyyyyy,” Race whined, and Spot shushed him, quickly slipping out of bed again to pick up the screaming baby. 

“Alright missy.” Spot said as he held the baby to his shoulder, bouncing her as he left the bedroom, closing the door with his foot and going back into the small family room, pacing back and forth, trying to get the baby to stop crying. 

“C’mon Brooklyn,” Spot muttered, patting the baby’s back lightly. After a few moments she calmed down, but refused to be put down, so Spot sat on the couch, holding his four month old daughter in his arms, trying to get her to go back to sleep. 

“You’s a handful, Lil’ Miss.” Spot told her softly, letting Brooklyn suck on his fingers. “It’s almost four in the mornin’. You’s lucky I took time off’a work, otherwise I’d be a very grumpy Daddy havin’ ta get up early.” 

Brooklyn cooed and Spot smirked. 

“Ya think it’s funny?” he snorted. “One’a these days I ain’t gonna be able to stay home all the time, an’ then it won’t be so funny.” 

Brooklyn gurgled a laugh and Spot shook his head. 

“Yeah yeah, go on an’ laugh.” Spot pulled his fingers from the baby’s mouth and she shrieked in protest. He quickly shushed her, handing her a baby toy to play with instead. “It ain’t gonna be half as funny for me, Princess. ‘m already dreadin’ it.” 

Brooklyn waved the toy at Spot, who grinned a little. He made a face at her, which prompted a new bout of giggles. 

“I wish I had your energy.” 

Brooklyn giggled more, bouncing in his arms. He bounced a little too, hushing her as her giggles turned into shrieks. 

“Shhhh, Papa’s sleepin’, you’s gonna wake ‘im up. He already spent all night up wit’ ya last night, ya lil monster.”

Brooklyn seemed to get the memo, shoving the toy back into her mouth, resting against Spot’s strong arm as he held her close. 

“Finally gettin’ sleepy?” he asked, rocking her instinctively. He was surprised at how easily some of this baby stuff had come to him, since until Jack and Kath’s kids were born, he’d never even held a baby. And at first, the prospect of raising a child, having a kid relying on him for food and shelter and life and...well,  _ everything _ , was terrifying. But now, at four in the morning, holding Brooklyn in his arms, he wanted to give her everything and anything. It put everything in perspective. He didn’t want to go to work. He wanted to stay home and change diapers and make bottles and watch her nap. He wanted to hear her first words and watch her take her first steps and be there for everything. The thought of having to be at work all day instead of at home with her and Race made Spot’s stomach ache a little with sadness. And they’d only had her for a little over a  _ week _ . How was he this attached after such a short amount of time? Why did she feel like a piece of him that’d been missing?

“There we go,” Spot said encouragingly as Brooklyn started to calm down, and he replaced the toy in her mouth with a pacifier instead. He rocked her back and forth gently, running his free hand lightly through her soft dark curls. “That’s my girl.” he smiled. 

“I ain’t never thought I’d be sittin’ here,” he told her softly, “In my own place. Married to anyone, let alone your Papa.” he booped her tiny nose. “Holdin’ you.” Spot sighed contentedly. “Now I dunno what I’d do without ya.” 

Brooklyn’s eyelids started to drift as Spot continued to rock her. 

“I know I ain’t gonna be great at this,” Spot told her next as Brooklyn’s little tan hand wrapped around his finger. “Bein’ a dad. I didn’t have one, so…” he shrugged. “I’m not too sure what ‘m doin’ half the time. But I promise, I’ll do everythin’ I can to make sure you’s happy an’ you’s loved, ‘kay?” 

Brooklyn’s little eyes closed and he smiled. 

“Good.” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, still rocking her gently to make sure she stayed asleep. 

“I think you’s pretty great at this.” 

Spot looked up at the sound of his husband’s voice and rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, you heard that?” 

Race smirked, curling up next to Spot on the couch, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” he smiled. “It was real cute.” Race looked at the baby asleep in the crook of Spot’s arm. “An’ she’s sleepin’, so you’s definitely doin’ somethin’ right.” 

Spot groaned lightly, but tilted his head to rest against Race’s. 

“Bein’ a dad is a lotta work.” he said, and Race nodded. 

“Yeah, it sure is.” Race yawned, reaching one hand over to gently to brush at Brooklyn’s curls. “‘s a good thing she’s cute.” 

Spot smirked. “I think she knows it, too. She knows we’ll let her get away with anythin’.” 

Race breathed a laugh. “Yeah, an’ that’ll only get worse as she gets older.” 

Spot nodded in agreement, both his and Race’s eyes watching their sleeping baby. 

“‘m real glad we’re doin’ this,” Spot whispered, “I’m sorry I made ya wait so long.” 

Race shook his head. “If we didn’t wait, we wouldn’t have Brooklyn.” he said simply. “An’ she’s perfect.” 

Spot smiled. “She is.” 

“An’ so’re you.” Race added, and Spot rolled his eyes jokingly.

“Ew, affection.” he whined, laughing as Race flicked him in the head and then pulled him into a kiss. 

“Love you,” Spot offered between kisses. 

“Love you too.”

Race smiled as they parted and stood from the couch, holding out a hand for Spot to join him. He did, taking Race’s hand in his, Brooklyn still asleep in his arm. 

“Maybe she’ll finally stay asleep.” Race said hopefully as they started back to the bedroom.

“She can just sleep with us,” Spot joked, “Since she’s so attached.” 

Race shoved his husband’s shoulder lightly. “Allow me to reference chapter 14 of every parenting book ever:  _ Co-Sleeping Is A Trap Do Not Do It. _ We ain’t doin’ it.”

“I know, I know.” Spot laughed, setting the baby down in her crib gently, watching her for a second before joining Race back in bed. “If she cries again it’s your turn.” 

Race mocked offense. “After last night? How dare you?” 

Spot pushed Race down against the mattress, tucking a hand around his waist and pulling him close as they got comfortable. 

“You overheard my private sappy conversation with our baby. It’s the least ya can do.” 

Race snorted, burying his face in Spot’s t-shirt as he snuggled against him. 

“Shut up an’ go to sleep.” Race murmured and Spot smiled, kissing Race’s curls and relaxing against him.

“Night, Racer.” Spot whispered.

“It’s mornin’.” Race mumbled.

“Mornin’, then.” Spot amended, smiling as he felt Race’s smile against his chest. 

“Sleep, moron.” Race drawled, and Spot grunted, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. 

_ Now please don’t wake up again.  _ He thought to his daughter as he finally drifted back to sleep.

*

**Author's Note:**

> wow I love them they're adorable <3
> 
> fun fact I started writing this while I was babysitting a 2 month old baby a few weeks ago. babies are super cute and a lot of work!
> 
> as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!! and feel free to find me on tumblr (@gracetrack-higgins) for more Newsies nonsense ;)


End file.
